


Deja de lado todo lo demás

by Jake91



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Introspection, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Shyness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake91/pseuds/Jake91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Una serie de llamadas entre amigos, del tímido Merlin y el popular Arthur, que pueden llegar o no a algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leave Out All The Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499387) by [RuneOak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak). 



> Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva traducción de este increíble fandom. 
> 
> Se tratan de cinco pequeños capítulos que intentaré ir subiendo diariamente.
> 
> Y ahora sin más dilación, espero que lo disfruten ;P

 

“…y entonces Gwaine, siendo él mismo, fue hacia ella y le dijo algo cursi como “¿Cómo lo llevas?” y claro, él no es Joey Tribbiani, así que yo esperaba como mínimo una copa en su cara…”

 

Merlin sonríe, pero se da cuenta de Arthur no puede verlo a través del teléfono y ríe un poco. Nunca ha sabido que espera Arthur que responda cuando le cuenta rollos de estos. Igualmente Arthur no parece notarlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

 

“…para el final de la noche estaba súper pedo y se desmayó en su regazo. Un desastre. Percy tenía el corazón roto, aunque, por supuesto, nunca lo admitirá. Aunque creo que debería decir algo. ¿Tú que piensas?”

 

Merlin traga el pedazo de comida que acababa de tomar, no esperando responder a ninguna pregunta. Aclara su garganta, en parte porque necesita un momento para recordar quien es Percy. Los nuevos amigos de Arthur siempre se mezclan en su cabeza.

 

“Supongo que sí,” dice tentativamente, sintiéndose un poco raro al dar su opinión sobre la vida amorosa de gente a la que no conoce. Ha conocido a Arthur desde hace años, siendo parte del mismo grupo de amigos en el instituto, pero habían decidido ir a diferentes universidades. Merlin no estaba seguro de porque Arthur lo llamaba para hablar tan a menudo aunque sospechaba que de algún modo le había dado la idea de que estaba dispuesto a ser su diario personal.

 

Asumido el hecho de que no tenía mucha vida propia, siendo el nerd que era, aunque sus amigos online eran suficiente para él, y siempre estaba ese chico, Will, quien había tomado el papel de guía de Merlin en la forma de vida de Cardiff. La vida de Arthur estaba repleta de entretenimientos, y a Merlin no le importaba actuar como oyente por mucho que le sorprendiera. Decidió no obsesionarse mucho con ello. Arthur le había mandado un montón de libros por su último cumpleaños después de que Merlin mencionara la escasez de material en la librería de paso. Y cuando preguntaba “¿Qué te cuentas tú?” siempre que llamaba, Merlin cambiaba rápidamente de tema para esconder la aburrida vida que llevaba en comparación con su amigo.

 

“…me estás escuchando?”

 

Oh. Claro. Merlin parpadea un poco. Se había desconectado.

 

“Sí, lo siento, no pillé lo último. Yo estaba… mi compañero de habitación quería algo.”

 

“Oh, OK, estaba diciendo que planeo presentarme a las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol. Tienen uno bueno; aunque va a ser bastante difícil. Quizás el próximo año.”

 

Y eran momentos como esos los que confundían a Merlin.

 

“Arthur, ¿hablas en serio? Eres brillante…”

 

_…en todo, en la vida…_

 

“…además, nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas…”

 

_…probablemente harás más amigos, mejores que yo, pero no puedo pensar en eso ahora…_

 

“…y si lo intentas el próximo año, vas a trabajar duro, ¿verdad? Quizás si te rechazan este año, te dará motivación. Piensa en las posibilidades de una historia de Cenicienta en el campo de fútbol…”

 

_…porque sé lo mucho que te gusta el drama, no porque piense que eres una chica. Oh Dios, no dejes que piense que me burlo de él…_

 

Pero Merlin no necesitaba preocuparse, pues Arthur ya estaba riéndose.

 

“Vale, de acuerdo, me lo has vendido,” dice. “Me presentaré a las pruebas.”

 

“¡Bien! Lo harás genial, Arthur.” _Porque siempre lo haces, y soy afortunado sólo por conocerte._

 

“Gracias, Merls,” dice Arthur, con voz suave, y Merlin se prepara para el final de la conversación, porque Arthur está cansado -¿Por qué sino utilizaría esa voz suave?

 

“Así que, ¿qué hay de ti?”

 

Merlin se congela por un milisegundo. Nunca se lo espera, aunque debería. Arthur siempre ha mostrado muy bien que está dispuesto a escuchar. Merlin simplemente no sabe que decir comparable a su historia.

 

“¿Yo? Eh eh, lo mismo de siempre. Clases, tareas, se acercan los trimestrales,” dice, apurándose a meter todo bajo la alfombra. “Nada parecido a tu excitante Londres, um, ¿cuándo son tus trimestrales?”

 

Arthur normalmente lo dejaba pasar llegado a este punto, pero en su lugar hoy suspiró.

 

“A veces desearía poder ser tan recatado sobre mi vida, ¿sabes? Tú te las arreglas, no necesitas hablar con alguien todo el tiempo como yo. ¿Cómo lo haces?”

 

Merlin estaba atónito. Abrió su boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. Desafortunadamente, Arthur aún no había acabado.

 

“A veces me siento como un niño. Siempre me das buenos consejos y me alientas. Me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo por ti. Te debo tanto-”

 

“Arthur, yo-” Merlin no podía seguir escuchando eso. Nunca lo había pensado así.

 

De todos modos, la confianza es una calle de doble sentido. Tomó aire.

 

“Yo… está este proyecto en el que estoy trabajando,” empieza, sintiéndose raro porque no imaginaba que a Arthur realmente le interesara oír sus patéticos problemas. Pero Arthur está en silencio por una vez, lo que significaba que estaba escuchando, esperando a que Merlin hablara.

 

“Em, así que bueno, realmente empezó como un proyecto de dos personas pero a mitad mi compañera abandonó. Y entonces, umm, lo acabé, pero umm, mi tutor del proyecto me pidió que le entregara el reporte por mi cuenta aunque…¿Arthur?”

 

“Estoy aquí,” contesta, y Merlin suspira con alivio. “¿Te sientes culpable de que tu compañera no obtuviera ningún crédito?”

 

“Umm, sí. Es… no es gran cosa, ella nunca pidió realmente ningún crédito pero, ya sabes…”

 

“Merlin,” interrumpe Arthur su balbuceo. Merlin esperaba que le dijera lo aburridos que eran sus problemas, o al menos una excusa para colgar.

 

“¿Cuánto del proyecto dirías que hizo tu compañera?” pregunta en su lugar.

 

“Yo…um,” se traba Merlin, cegado por el hecho de que Arthur estaba sopesando el tema. “Em, hizo algo de la investigación al principio, um, que me ayudó a crear el algoritmo. Sí.”

 

“Oh venga ya, ¡entonces tú has hecho todo el trabajo! Esas cosas pasan, Merlin. No te comas la cabeza por ello.”

 

“Ya,” contesta Merlin, incapaz de pensar en ninguna otra respuesta coherente.

 

“Eres un blando,” se burla Arthur, una sonrisa en su voz. A Merlin no le importó. Probablemente era verdad, de todos modos.

 

“Ya,” dice de nuevo, esta vez su voz un poco más segura.

 

“¿Ves? Y si realmente te sientes tan mal, simplemente habla con tu tutor. Apuesto a que han visto todo tipo de situaciones en proyectos en grupo a lo largo de los años.”

 

Ese era en realidad un buen consejo. No se lo esperaba. Merlin simplemente había soltado lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza.

 

“Um, gracias Arthur,” dice, con la sonrisa de vuelta en su rostro.

 

“¿Algo más que te esté carcomiendo?”

 

“No se me ocurre nada ahora,” miente, porque los viejos hábitos son difíciles de matar. Pero ya estaba haciendo una lista de lo que podría contarle a Arthur la próxima vez. Afortunadamente, Arthur no insiste mucho y cuelga poco después.

 

Y Merlin se va a la cama sintiéndose más ligero de como se había sentido en mucho tiempo.


	2. One Step Closer

 

 

Realmente no sabía porque estaba haciendo esto, bueno, puede que sí. Como fuera, antes de darse cuenta, ya había terminado de marcar y el teléfono al otro lado de la línea estaba sonando.

 

Raramente hacía esto. Normalmente era Arthur el que lo llamaba a él. Se había convertido en algo de ellos a lo largo de los meses. Arthur había bromeado refiriéndose a sus llamadas como “madrugadas especiales”, dado que solían llevarlas a cabo muy tarde en la noche, cuando el bullicio de sus compañeros universitarios había acabado.

 

“Ha contactado con el buzón de voz de..” Merlin aprieta el botón de fin de llamada y tira su móvil a la cama. Suelta un suspiro y se deja caer a su lado, enterrado la cara en las almohadas. Todas las puertas parecían haberse cerrado para él ese día, y se sentía deprimido, sin propósito, frustrado. Estaba considerando las ventajas de gritárselo al mundo, aunque eso seguramente atraería a su compañero de habitación, lo cual era lo último que quería en ese momento, cuando el teléfono empieza a vibrar a su lado.

 

Aunque había sido él quien había llamado a Arthur hacía escasos segundos, aún duda antes de aceptar la llamada. Estaba hasta los huevos, y no sabía si quería hablar de ello. Pero entonces, de verdad que necesitaba escuchar la radiante voz de su amigo, así que toma aire profundamente y lleva el móvil a su oreja.

 

“Por fin, joder,” dice Arthur, sin esperar a que Merlin hable. “Pensaba que habías ido a mear como yo estaba haciendo antes.”

 

Cualquier otro día Merlin le hubiera contestado algo como “Demasiada información, tío,” pero estaba realmente aliviado de que Arthur le devolviera la llamada.

 

“Lo siento,” consigue decir, y entonces se da cuenta de que era muy tarde, porque Arthur ya estaba pensando. Ahora podía decir cuando pasaba eso, aunque no pudiera ver el ceño fruncido que solía poner cuando pensaba.

 

Y con seguridad, Arthur había adivinado su humor con esas simples palabras. Eso pasaba ahora también. Aunque no lo adivinaba siempre –eso sería escalofriante-, hacía un esfuerzo, y cada vez se le daba mejor. Merlin deja escapar un suspiro de que esta fuera una de esas veces.

 

“¿Qué ha pasado?” pregunta Arthur, la preocupación creciendo en su voz.

 

“Arthur, tan sólo, ¿podrías simplemente... hablar?”

 

Arthur se queda en silencio durante un largo segundo, y Merlin teme que pregunte que había pasado, pero el segundo pasa y Arthur contesta, con su normal parloteo sobre sus amigos y su día, y Merlin se aferra a su móvil como una cuerda de vida, tomándolo como un hombre muerto de sed que se aferra a una botella.

 

Por razones que no podía ni explicarse a sí mismo, esta rutina suya era como terapia después de un día malo. Deja a Arthur hablar sobre cosas sin sentido, y encuentra como su mente deja la agitación que tenía cuando marcó el número de Arthur.

 

“…y Gwaine me dijo que está pensando en cambiar de carrera. De nuevo. Aparentemente tiene en la cabeza convertirse en abogado. Digo, ¿puedes imaginarte a Gwaine en una corte? Creo que sería destornillante…”

 

Antes de darse cuenta, la respiración de Merlin se había normalizado, e incluso sonreía de vez en cuando. Hizo todos los sonidos correctos en los momentos precisos – no quería que Arthur se aburriera. Arthur sigue hablando durante unos buenos veinte minutos antes de parar. Merlin se siente mucho mejor ahora, gracias a Arthur, y se sorprende a sí mismo, y seguramente a Arthur también, cuando lo dice en voz alta.

 

Esperaba que Arthur se burlara de él por ser un tonto, pero simplemente ríe un poco.

 

“Me alegra haber podido ayudarte,” dice, sonando genuinamente feliz. Merlin se sonríe de nuevo.

 

“Bueno,” dice Arthur después de una pausa, “¿vamos a hablar de ello o elegimos el modo de negación?”

 

La sonrisa de Merlin decae. Estaba en un aprieto, porque se había jurado que iba a empezar a contarle a Arthur este tipo de cosas. Definitivamente compartía mucho más ahora que al principio, pero no estaba en su naturaleza. Y hablar de ello le devolvería el humor de antes. Por otro lado, casi vivía por estas conversaciones con Arthur, y no quería que pararan.

 

“¿Merlin?” dice Arthur al ver que Merlin no contestaba.

 

Merlin decide ser honesto, porque Arthur se lo merece. Y si eso hacía que sus madrugadas especiales terminaran, entonces era probablemente a lo que estaba destinado.

 

“Em, modo de negación, ¿por favor?” pregunta tentativamente, manteniendo la respiración por la respuesta de Arthur.

 

“Modo de negación entonces,” dice fácilmente, y Merlin respira de nuevo. Estaba sorprendido por lo rápido que lo había aceptado Arthur. Estaba empezando a cuestionarse su suerte, cuando Arthur habla de nuevo.

 

“Pero me tienes que prometer algo, Merlin,” dice. ‘Oh. Aquí viene,’ piensa Merlin ‘todo va a terminar.”

 

“¿Sí?”

 

“Me llamarás cuando necesites que alguien te escuche. ¿me lo prometes?”

 

La respiración de Merlin se queda atascada en su garganta y siente un extraño escozor en los ojos, las palabras suenan un poco estranguladas cuando las dice.

 

“Te lo prometo,”

 

 

 

 


	3. ROMPIENDO HÁBITOS

“¿No vas a casa para las vacaciones?”

“¿Y qué haría allí, Merlin? ¡De ninguna manera puedo ir de fiesta en Ealdor como puedo hacerlo en Londres! ¿No me conoces en lo absoluto?”

Merlin ríe ante el entusiasmo de Arthur. Si era sincero, las fiestas y el alcohol nunca habían sido lo suyo. Tendía a evitarlas en su mayoría y prefería quedarse en casa leyendo un libro o con sus juegos de ordenador.

Pero Arthur lo hacía sonar tan divertido. Excitante. Una diferente forma de vida que a Merlin le daba curiosidad y le entusiasmaba a través de los ojos de Arthur.

“¿Y tú? ¿Irás a casa con tu madre?” pregunta Arthur, cortando los pensamientos de Merlin.

“Oh. No, yo. No iré a Ealdor, pero, um, mi tío vive en Londres, así que estaba pensando en visitarlo por Navidad-”

“¿Quéeee? Vienes a Londres ¿y no me lo habías dicho? ¡Tienes que venir de fiesta con nosotros!”

Y con eso, Merlin estaba en el dilema que esperaba evitar.

Claro que quería ver a Arthur, quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo en los últimos meses. La vida de Arthur le fascinaba. Pero también sonaba como un sueño. Un sueño que probablemente debería permanecer así, porque Merlin siempre había preferido tener los pies en la tierra, y volar demasiado alto lo asustaba.

Además, Arthur ya tenía un montón de buenos amigos. ¿Por qué querrían a un extraño entre ellos? ¿Especialmente un extraño tan aburrido como Merlin? Seguramente estropearía su estilo.

“Mer-lin,” llama Arthur a través del teléfono cuando este no responde. “Puedo escucharte pensar con claridad.”

“Arthur, no quisiera molesta-”

“Tonterías, Merlin. No molestarías nada - ¡son las vacaciones! ¡A Gwaine no le importará que te quedes con nosotros! Tomaré prestado el saco de dormir de Leon, o podemos dormir al revés en mi cama. De acuerdo, está decidido,” dice Arthur antes de que Merlin pueda decir nada más, “Le dirás hola a tu tío durante un par de días y después te vendrás aquí. ¡Nos vamos de fiesta!”

Merlin sacudió la cabeza, porque por alguna razón su cerebro había tenido un cortocircuito en lo de ‘en mi cama’. Todo sonaba tan bien. Demasiado bien. Tanto, que tenía que ser un truco del destino. Las cosas no se arreglan así de fácil – eso no le pasa a Merlin. Por lo cual, en vez de mostrarse receloso como siempre y pensarlo demasiado, Merlin accede.

Después de eso fue ir contando los días. Tenía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en las vacaciones, tanto, que tenía que esforzarse para mantener su cabeza clara y concentrarse en los finales. Recibió una llamada de Arthur en la primera noche tras el último examen, e hicieron un montón de planes excitantes sobre todos los sitios a los que irían a ver en Londres y a cuantos pubs irían en fin de año y dónde recibirían el año nuevo. Merlin no podía evitar reírse ante el entusiasmo de Arthur. Cuando finalmente separó el móvil de su oreja, era bien pasada la medianoche y estaba por tirar el móvil a un lado y meterse en la cama cuando nota un mensaje sin leer.

De su madre, que le pedía que la llamara en cuanto se despertara al día siguiente. Un mal presentimiento se presentó en su estómago, y consiguió dormirse con dificultad esa noche.


	4. A Donde Pertenezco

 

“….así que tengo que volver a Ealdor. Lo siento, Arthur.” Dice Merlin, con sinceridad. Estaba en el autobús a Ealdor en ese preciso momento. Después de recibir el mensaje de su madre, no durmió bien durante la noche, y llamó a su madre a primera hora de la mañana para descubrir que se había desmayado en el trabajo. Hunith había sido extremadamente reacia a estropear los planes de su hijo, pero Merlin no la había escuchado y había cogido el primer autobús a Ealdor. Llamando a Arthur desde este.

 

“Pero vendrás después de verla, ¿cierto?” pregunta Arthur, sonando aún esperanzado. Merlin se odió por destrozar sus ilusiones.

 

“Iría si pudiera, Arthur,” trata de explicar. “Pero es mi madre, tengo que cuidar de ella más que nadie. ¿Lo entiendes?”

 

Hubo un silencio en la línea antes de que Arthur respondiera. “Haría exactamente lo mismo.”

 

Merlin resopla con alivio. Le preocupaba que Arthur se ofendiera.

 

Merlin dedicó los siguientes días a cuidar de su madre. Había cosas que arreglar en la casa, suplementos que comprar, facturas que pagar, e intentó hacer todo, sin dejarle tiempo para sí mismo. Navidad llegó, y Merlin intentó alegrarse de que era el primer día que Hunith se movía del dormitorio al salón por sí sola, y pasó el día viendo películas en la televisión con su madre, tratando de no pensar en lo que podía haber sido.

 

Pasaba mucho tiempo con su madre, la mayoría a su lado, hablando de su vida en la universidad. Se volvía a sentir como un niño pequeño en esos días. Su madre le sonreía cuando le hablaba de las llamadas de Arthur, y se dio cuenta de que simplemente reflejaba su propia sonrisa, la cual aparecía inconscientemente ante el pensamiento de Arthur.

 

Durante ese tiempo, Merlin difícilmente tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Arthur. Intentó llamarle para desearle una feliz navidad, pero Arthur parecía extraño y preocupado. Merlin intentó no pensar mucho en ello, figurándose que Arthur estaría de fiesta con sus amigos.

 

Fue el día antes de fin de año cuando hubo un inesperado toque en la puerta, y Merlin la abrió para encontrarse a Arthur ahí parado.

 

“¡Sorpresa!” dice, luciendo demasiado complacido consigo mismo.

 

“¡Arthur!” parpadea Merlin, incapaz de entender lo que estaba viendo. “¿Qué….qué?”

 

Arthur ríe. “¿Puedo pasar?”

 

Merlin se hace a un lado automáticamente, dejándole paso. “¿Qué haces aquí?” pregunta finalmente.

 

Arthur se encoge de hombros. “Decidí venir a casa para fin de año después de todo.” Dice, tratando de dejar pasar el hecho. “y como tú estabas aquí, pensé en pasar a saludar.”

 

“Pero… pero dijiste que querías ir de fiesta y Ealdor no presentaba tantas posibilidades como Londres y que de ninguna manera vendrías para las vacaciones-”

 

Arthur estaba de espaldas a Merlin, así que no podía verle la cara pero escuchó de igual modo a su amigo, parando así sus cavilaciones.

 

“Bueno, decidí hacer una excepción.”

 

 

Arthur pasa ahí todo el día, siguiéndole mientras Merlin hace sus tareas, incluso sentándose junto a la cama de su madre y deleitándola con historias sobre Londres mientras Merlin lo mira con una tierna sonrisa. Aunque habían estado hablando constantemente a través del teléfono durante el último semestre, esta era la primera vez en años que Merlin pasaba realmente tiempo con Arthur, y era extraño y maravilloso, y no quería que terminara. Hablaron de todo y nada durante todo el día, y cuando Arthur dijo tristemente que tenía que volver a casa para cenar, Merlin no pudo evitar cierta punzada de decepción de que no pasara allí la noche.

 

En la víspera de año nuevo, Arthur se aparece con su portátil.

 

“Morgana es una zorra,” dice nada más verse.

 

Merlin ríe y le deja pasar. “Hola a ti también, Arthur.”

 

“Está enfadada porque Morgause no pudo venir en las vacaciones y tiene que pasarlas con padre, así que le ha convencido de que fin de año debería ser una festividad familiar este año, y tengo que estar en casa para cenar de nuevo,” balbucea Arthur mientras se sienta en el sofá y coloca su ordenador en la mesita de café.

 

Merlin sonríe, porque le hace extrañamente feliz que Arthur prefiriera pasar la noche con él. Estaba distraído cuando Arthur encendió su ordenador y conectó un pendrive.

 

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” pregunta cuando Arthur no dice nada voluntariamente.

 

“Quería enseñarte esto poco antes del año nuevo pero supongo que eso no pasará, así que tiene que ser ahora,” dice crípticamente. Merlin frunce el ceño en confusión.

 

“¡Ajá!” exclama Arthur después de un par de minutos, y entonces alza la vista para encontrarse con un Merlin aún parado mirándole. “Bueno, ven aquí,” dice, impacientemente haciéndole señas para que Merlin se acerque y siente a su lado.

 

“¿Qué es?” pregunta, pero Arthur le chita y apunta a la pantalla mientras el video empieza. Es estático al principio, pero entonces la cara de Arthur llena la pantalla.

 

“¿Está grabando?” el Arthur de la pantalla decía. “¿Merlin, puedes vermeeeeee?” dice a la cámara mientras ríe. “Siento que empezáramos a beber sin ti así que estoy un poco inestable ahora,” dice un poco más serio, haciendo traspiés mientras se aleja de la cámara. Y entonces estira los brazos y declara, “¡Esta es nuestra fiesta de fin de año! ¡Bienvenido a Londres!”

 

“Oh Dios, estaba tan borracho,” comenta el Arthur de su lado, riéndose de su propia versión de la pantalla. Merlin difícilmente podía moverse, congelado en su asiento. Oleadas de afecto atravesando su cuerpo, y todas las palabras de su cabeza atoradas en su garganta.

 

“Es básicamente Gwaine, Percy, yo, y creo que Leon durante un rato, yendo a todos los pubs que queríamos ir en fin de año,” explica Arthur, seguramente, tomando el silencio de Merlin como confusión. “El video es muy pobre porque estábamos muy borrachos, pero sí,” finaliza.

 

El vídeo había arrancado en lo que parecía una ajetreada noche. Arthur hizo a todo el mundo decir hola a la cámara, así que Merlin sabía quienes eran, y entonces los chicos entraron a lo que Merlin concedió como el primero de los pubs. Tenían una incesante conversación pero Arthur se giraba a la cámara de vez en cuando y le hablaba a Merlin, pequeñas cosas como “Eso es muy estúpido, ¿verdad?” y “No le escuches, Merlin, es una gilipollez.” Arthur presiona el pause después de unos cinco minutos. Cierra el programa y se gira a Merlin. “Es así por un tiempo,” dice.

 

“Um. ¿Estás bien?” pregunta Arthur cuando Merlin no dice nada por un momento. Merlin quería decir muchas cosas, ‘Gracias’ y ‘¿Por qué yo?’ eran las primeras de la lista. “¿Por qué lo paraste?” es lo que en cambio pregunta.

 

“Oh. Porque me tengo que ir,” replica Arthur, con expresión adolorida. “Padre está haciendo esto de la cena familiar, ¿no te lo dije? Estoy siendo forzado a cenar con viejos tíos y tías que ni sabían que vivían o siquiera existían en primera instancia. Va a ser horrible.” Bufa, mientras desconecta su ordenador y saca el pendrive. Se lo tiende a Merlin.

 

“Aquí tienes,” dice. “Lo verás esta noche, ¿vale?”

 

“Claro,” lo coge, casi cogiendo la mano de Arthur en el proceso. “Yo…gracias, ¡de verdad!”

 

Arthur sólo sonríe antes de levantarse para irse. Se para en la puerta, y mira a Merlin antes de decir. “Eh, llámame.” Antes de que Merlin pueda decir nada, se da la vuelta y se marcha.

 


	5. Al Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con este capítulo se acaba, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;P

AL FINAL (Que más podía pasar)

 

 

Merlin mira el pendrive en su mano. Esto era probablemente lo más bonito que alguien ha hecho por él. Estuvo revoloteando por la casa el resto del día, hasta la cena. Hunith se sentó a la mesa ese día, y cenaron tranquila y felizmente juntos.

 

Hunith aún no estaba lo suficiente fuerte para pasar la noche despierta, así que Merlin la ayudó a acostarse. Se paró en su puerta y sonrió ante la imagen de ella durmiendo apaciblemente; luciendo mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía la semana anterior, cuando había llegado. Cerró la puerta con suavidad antes de ir a su habitación a ver el vídeo de Arthur.

 

Era lo que Arthur había descrito. Merlin a menudo había oído de las fiestas salvajes de Arthur y esto era un recordatorio visual de lo que se había perdido. No pudo estar decepcionado por mucho tiempo. El entusiasmo de Arthur era contagioso y Merlin pronto se encontró sonriendo ante sus boberías cuando Gwaine intentaba ligar con una chica y era rechazado, o Percy haciendo una apuesta de cuantas jarras de cerveza podía acarrear sin tirarlas –siete- y Leon aparecía dormido en algún momento mientras los otros chicos intentaban dibujar en su cara pero fallaban y acababan riendo sin parar.

 

Los chicos iban poniéndose más y más borrachos, hasta que llegó el punto en el que Arthur era incapaz de mantener la cámara, y decidía audiblemente apagarla. Con todos ellos deseándole un feliz año nuevo antes de que la cámara se centrara en la cara de Arthur, quién decía, “Espero que te guste,” y le guiñaba un ojo antes de que la pantalla se volviera negra.

 

Merlin se sienta feliz. Pero entonces recuerda que Arthur le pidió que le llamara, así que se gira para buscar su móvil. Justo iba a llamarle cuando escuchó la voz de Arthur de nuevo.

 

“Ey Merlin,” decía, y Merlin se gira, ligeramente alarmado, para ver que el vídeo no había terminado. Arthur estaba en la pantalla de nuevo, mucho más limpio y fresco que antes. Era obviamente otro día.

 

“Sólo quería decir que um, te conozco desde hace mucho, pero nunca te había prestado realmente atención en el instituto, lo cual es estúpido, porque eres brillante,” sonríe ante eso, “pero ahora eres uno de mis mejores amigos, lo cual seguramente acabará después de esto, y es por eso precisamente por lo que he esperado tanto aunque Gwaine me dijo que lo hiciera hace mucho, pero yo no quería-” se corta abruptamente, y Merlin frunce el ceño en confusión. ¿La amistad se iba a acabar? ¿Estaba Arthur rompiendo su amistad con él?

 

“Estoy haciendo todo esto mal, ¿no?” pregunta Arthur. “Vale, lo suelto.” Mira directamente a la cámara, con propósito en los ojos. “Me gustas, Merlin, ¿vale? Me gustas, muchísimo.” Los ojos de Merlin se abrieron desmesuradamente. Arthur parece relajarse un poco, ahora que la confesión está hecha, y continúa. “Eres la mejor persona que conozco y eres amable y dulce, por no mencionar jodidamente inteligente y divertido- y ¿siempre fuiste tan mono en el instituto?”  sacude la cabeza y continúa. “Así que, si sientes lo mismo, me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que… sólo… amigos. Um, esperaré tu llamada.”

 

El video termina. Merlin no puede creer lo que acababa de pasar. Tan pronto como puede persuadir a su cuerpo de moverse de nuevo, vuelve a darle al play, y otra vez después de esa para escuchar a Arthur decir “más que amigos” de nuevo. Y entonces la última frase le golpea, y se estira a por su teléfono, dándole a llamar antes de pensarlo.

 

“Merlin, gracias a dios,” dice Arthur, contestando tras el primer toque.

 

“Arthur.”

 

“¿Y bueno?” pregunta Arthur suavemente, sonando sin aliento.

 

“Sí,” dice Merlin, incapaz de formular nada más.

 

Hay un silencio de pesada respiración al otro lado antes de que Arthur hable. “Espera, Sí, ¿sí?” pregunta, sonando ridículamente feliz. Merlin ríe ante el gritillo del otro lado.

 

“Ey Merlin,” dice Arthur eventualmente, ahora sonando más como él mismo. “Abre la puerta.”

 

Merlin se sienta. “¿Qué, ahora?”

 

“Sí, rápido, ¡me estoy congelando!”

 

Merlin se está moviendo antes de que su cerebro registre la sorpresa. Abre la puerta principal para encontrarse con Arthur.

 

“¡Dios! Arthur,” dice Merlin en el teléfono que aun tenía en la oreja. “¿Sabes que podrías haber esperado hasta la mañana?”

 

“Bueno, no podía esperar a hacer esto,” dice Arthur en el teléfono antes de bajarlo y dar un paso al frente para presionar sus labios con los de Merlin, dedos congelados en su cara. Cuando se separan, fuegos artificiales brillan en la distancia dando comienzo al año nuevo, y Merlin tiene el presentimiento de que será un grandioso año.

 

 

Fin


End file.
